Dangerous Make-up
by anmi2830
Summary: Lucy wears a make up and show it to fairy tail, what would their reaction to a transformed lucy? Especially Natsu?


It was a certain time in a mission when Happy said it to Lucy in a joking manner.

"Geez! Why did they ran off!" Lucy exclained

Happy snickered. "Maybe because your face is scary Lucy! I think you should wear make up!"

Happy suggested.

"GET LOST YOU FLYING CAT!" Sge shouted while giving him a Lucy kick.

Even though she knew happy was joking she took it to heart. Come on, a Girl's heart is fragile, is

what Lucy thought.

When they came home after the job she went home stright and told Natsu and happy not to go, Natsu

could see she really wanted for them not to stay so he agreed and stayed in their own place instead.

Lucy on the other hand, laying on her comfortable bed keeps thinking about what just happy said

awhile ago at their mission.

"Maybe... I should try to put a make uo on..." After saying it she stood uo abd went straight to one

of her drawers and held out a make up kit.

'Okay, I'll use this tomorrow!' She smiled at her thought. Now satisfied she took a bath and sleep

comfortably in her bed. Tomorrow seems to be more quick than expected. When she woke up,

she yawned and took a bath. When she was still dressing she was able to take the glance if the

make up kit she put out. Remembering the yesterday's event she went straight to where it was

and started to put some make up on.

~ Mean while in The Guild ~

"Lucy sure is Late!" Natsu said as he sigh after.

"Maybe she's still sleeping!" Hapoy snickered.

"As much as I want to go there I can't since she told me not to..." he said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Natsu i'm sure later on she'll arri-" Happy was stop by Natsu

"I can smell her!" He exclaimed, happiness was shown in his face.

"You liiiiiiiike heer~" Happy said in his teasingly voice.

"Happy!" Natsu protest. But after that, the guild doors opened and Lucy came inside.

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and yeah, all of the guild members

turned their attention to Lucy.

As soon as they lay their eye to Lucy their mouth Jaw-dropped. If Lucy is beautiful when she isn't

wearing any make-up, how much more when she wears one? The answer is, A Goddess (Is what actually the other guys thinks)

Her unexplainable beauty cannot be compared,no, No words could even describe it, you'd be left

with no words to say when you see her. Unless... If you're a Dense idiot that won't even notice.

But no, Even the Dense Idiot (Natsu Dragneel) has his Eyes only to her. But reality hitted him,

The other guys are looking at lucy too.

No, too be more precisely, Other guys are Look at HIS Lucy. So he dash to where she is and held her hand,

much to Lucy's surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" He shouted.

"U..uhm... It's Make-up, why.. does.. it look weird?" She ask tilting her head alittle which Natsu find cute.

But, he slammed the table near them which got all The guild member's attention. In a swift movement,

He hugged Lucy, one hand on the top of her head and one hand on her waist and Glared at everybody.

"Hey! Don't Look! Lucy is Mine so Don't Look! You Perverted Men!" He shouted glaring at Each Guy

of Fairy tail.

"What... do you mean by I'm... yours? A-and Since when?" Lucy asked blushing, but thank goodess her

face is hidden right now.

"YOU'RE MINE SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU!" This, This statement echoes in Lucy's ears as

if they're music.

'To think that... Natsu will say something like this...' Lucy thought as she blush harder.

"B-Baka! (Stupid) "

"You should atleast say I Lo-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu carried her bridal style and went outside.

"W-w-wait Natsu?! P-put me Down!" Lucy protest hitting his chest but he didn't care, since for him,

her punches are too light.

When Lucy finally gave up that's when she was putted down, And she realized, she's inside her

apartment. But natsu, he locked her with both of his hands placed in both sides of her head,

and slowly he leaned his head down and whispered in her ears, "That's one Dangerous Make-up.

I'll make sure to let you know who you belong to, since you're the one who started it." Before Lucy could ever speak, his lips met hers.

-End-

Heheheh Thank you for reading! And if you have some time, Please leave a review so I'll know what you thought about the story, Thank You.


End file.
